The Legend of Zelda Twilight Brothers
by Katie Rainbowfriend
Summary: This is a retold tale of the game Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess but with Toon Link and Link. They are brothers in this story and they continue through the game just like Link does, but in this case its a story! A fanfiction to be precise! :D Comment and read :D


**Hey guys this is my very first published fanfiction! I am very excited and I hope you enjoy it! This story is The Legend of Zelda Twilight princess but with a twist! Both Link and Toon link are in it! I do not own Legend of Zelda or Nintendo! Without any further ado i present you The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess with Toon Link and Link.**

Chapter 1

Link and his younger brother Toon Link Were on their way home untill they saw Rusl.

"Hey Rusl!" Toon Link called out.

"Hey there Link, Toon Link. I need to talk to you two." Rusl said.

"Okay whats up?" Link questioned.

"Why dont we go to the spring and talk about it." Rusl replied.

"Okay!" Toon Link said excitedly.

The trio headed off to the Ordon Spring that was nearby. They walked through the spring gates. Toon Link took a seat near the spring's water edge, on the sand, and Link took a seat right next to him.

"I have to deliver a gift to the royal family. I want you two to go instead of me." he started.

"Wait what?" Toon Link asked in shock.

"You want us to go?" Link asked.

"Yeah you see im getting older and my wife Uli is pregnant. Plus i still have my injuries from my last adventure, and i think its time you two start your own adventure. The day after tomorrow you two will leave. It will be good for you two." Rusl said

"Okay that sounds like fun!" said Toon Link.

"We better get going back to the ranch to help Fado herd the goats in for the night." Link said, getting up.

"Yeah what would he ever do without us?" said Toon Link

"Well good luck!" Rusl yelled to link as he watched them ride back to the ranch on their horses.

Toon Link horse was named King, and Link's horse was named Epona. They rode through their little village named Ordon village. They both waved at the towns people as they rode to the ranch. At the ranch they were greeted by a boy around the same age as Link, which is 17, Toon Link is 12.

"Heeeeeeeeeey! Link and Toon Link, wanna help me finish up early today? The goats wont listen to a single word I say. You only have to heard 10 today. What do you two say?" Fado asked.

"Fine we will do it." Link replied

"Really? Hooooray! Thanks boys. I'll stand over here by the gate so I wont get in your way. Good luck!" and with that he scampered over toward the gate.

"Ready Toon Link?" Link asked

"Rdy brother!" He said pumping with excitement.

"CHARGE!" The both yelled.

They herded the goats into the stable. They each got 5 goats in the stable. Once they were dont they dismounted their horses and saw Fado running toward them.

"Good job boys! I'll put up the fences so that you can train with King and Epona. Just give me one second." he said

One Second Later...

"Okay! All done! When your done with the training course jump over the front gate to exit the ranch." He said gasping for air.

"Okay Fado!" The brothers both said.

They used the training course for about five minutes and then they jumped over the front gate and rode toward home.

Their home wasn't much, it was literally a tree house. There was a ladder to the front door and to the left of the house there was a little stable for King and Epona. The two boys guided their horses to the stables and sercured them for the night. They then headed up the ladder. Toon Link made it up first.

"Hehehehe! I beat ya! I beat ya!" he said victoriously

"Okay settle down." Link said when he finally made it up the ladder.

Since both Toon Link are orphans Link has to take care of Toon Link since he's only 12. Link is kinda like a father to Toon Link and Toon like looks up to him.

"Okay now let me open up the door." Link said

"O-K!" Toon link said as he moved out of the way. Link used his house key on the door and the door clicked open. Toon Link dashed inside and jumped on the couch.

"Man i'm starving! Whats for dinner?" Toon Link asked eagerly.

"Hold your horses!" Link said.

"Okay... Okay... Anyway... Whats for dinner?" he asked again.

*sigh* "Okay lets see. We got bread, goat cheese, pumpkin soup, pumpkin pie..." Link got cut short.

"OOOOOOOOOH" YUM! Pumpkin pie! Can i have pumpkin soup and pumpkin pie?" Toon link asked with the biggest, widest, puppy dog eyes you would ever see.

"Okay... But only if you go get your Pajamas on." Link replied.

"Okay!"

Toon Link ran up his ladder to his bed and pulled on his pajamas, a blue T-Shirt with a lobster on it and orange shorts. Once he was done he ran back down yelling, "I'm Reeeeeady!"

Link looked at Toon Link with a pot in his hand."Okay Grab a bowl."

Toon Link ran toward the cabinet for a bowl. Once he got one he dashed back to Link. Link poured the pumpkin soup into Toon links bowl. "MMMMMMM" Thanks Link!" and he dashed off to bed.

"Man... he was so excited he forgot about the pie. Oh well I'll save it for later." Link then took a bowl of soup and headed for bed. He stopped by Toon Link's bed and saw that Toon Link was sound asleep with the bowl on top of his stomach. "Man... he must be exhausted." Link passed by Toon Link and sat down on his own bed and started eating his delicious pumpkin soup. When he was done he put the bowl on his nightstand *Yawn* "I must be getting tired. Time for me to get to bed." With that Link fell sound asleep.

* * *

**How do you guys think of my first chapter of my first fanfiction! There are bits here and there of previous games like for example The Legend of Zelda The Windwaker. I named Toon Link's horse after The King of Red Lions from the Windwaker. The pajamas he is wearing is also the same clothes you first start out with in the Windwaker game. Please Review and comment!**


End file.
